Quetzal
by Belsan Empress
Summary: Los quetzales vuelan solos. Y pueden ser símbolo de libertad, de pérdida o de esperanza. POV Tulio, Chel y Miguel.
1. Tulio

Los quetzales vivían solos. Era una de las muchas cosas que Chel le había explicado durante las largas y perezosas noches de El Dorado, cuando contemplaban juntos el cielo y se ponían al día de sus vidas antes de conocerse. Salvo que estuvieran empollando una nidada, raramente se veían grupos de quetzales. Ni siquiera parejas. Los quetzales eran solitarios, eran territoriales. Se resistían con fiereza a ser capturados, y si se los encerraba languidecían hasta dejarse morir. No se podía encerrar a un quetzal. Matarlo era un crimen penado.

Tulio había escuchado a medias los relatos de Chel acerca de aquellas magníficas aves de penachos esmeralda y pecho rojo. Estaba más interesado en el sonido de su voz que en los datos interesantes sobre la fauna de la región; más centrado en el pelo de Chel que en la noche cuajada de estrellas, más obnubilado por la curva cobriza de su cadera que por los magníficos atardeceres sobre la ciudad, que teñían el oro de los edificios de todas las tonalidades posibles: oro amarillo, oro blanco, oro rojo. Chel era más valiosa que cualquiera de esos tesoros.

Tulio había visto a muchas mujeres… había conocido a muchas mujeres desde el día en que, con trece años y seis reales robados en la bolsa, se había escapado de casa de maese Cabrera, el maestro zapatero. Sus padres lo habían dejado a su cargo en Sevilla, tras un largo viaje desde su yermo pueblo en el sur de la Mancha, con la esperanza de que aprendiera el oficio y se convirtiera en un hombre respetable. Pero Tulio no estaba hecho para la respetabilidad, ni para el dinero pacientemente habido y por tanto escaso. Ni mucho menos para casarse con una "buena chica" y echar hijos al mundo. A Tulio nunca le habían gustado las mujeres respetables, con "madera de esposa"; solían ser recatadas, formales y tan divertidas como un par de alpargatas. A una esposa no se la podía llevar uno a la carrera por las callejuelas de la ciudad, huyendo de la guardia, ni meterla en una pelea de borrachos en una taberna. Las esposas administraban la casa, llevaban las cuentas y velaban por el honor de sus hombres; ninguna mujer que hubiera podido ofrecérsele a Tulio como esposa era una mujer que Tulio pudiera realmente desear. Lo tuvo claro siempre. Al menos hasta que conoció a Chel.

Oh, Chel. Cómo había perdido la cabeza por ella. Chel no se parecía a ninguna de las chicas españolas que había conocido. Ni siquiera se parecía al resto de mujeres de El Dorado. Ella era irónica, traviesa y plena de recursos; su magnífico cuerpo era mucho más ágil y fuerte de lo que parecía, casi tanto como esa mente hecha para las intrigas que poseía. Chel, a todas luces, no necesitaba a un marido. No lo necesitaba a él, y eso, por alguna razón, encendía el deseo de Tulio más que ninguna otra cosa. A veces, cuando descansaban entre dos abrazos furtivos, con los pechos aún agitados y la piel refrescada por el sudor de los amantes, a Tulio se le ocurría que, cuando Chel le hablaba de los quetzales, en realidad hablaba sobre sí misma: un ave magnífica, deseosa de volar lejos, imposible de atrapar. Por eso quería entrar en la estafa. Por eso quería marcharse lejos de El Dorado, extender sus alas y sobrevolar un mundo que para ella era nuevo, convirtiéndose en la deidad que llevaba en su interior.

Él la ayudaría. De alguna manera lo supo desde la primera vez que la vio, aun cuando Miguel y él aclararon con toda severidad que cualquier avance hacia Chel sería transgresión. Imposible resistirse. Ella lo deseaba, y él, ¡cómo la deseaba él! La ayudaría a llegar afuera, a España, hasta el mismísimo fin del mundo. Por ella estaba dispuesto a arriesgar su suerte, su recién ganada fortuna, su vida… estaba incluso dispuesto a poner en peligro su amistad con Miguel, su bien más preciado. Por Chel haría lo que fuera. Allí, bajo la cúpula negro-púrpura del cielo intocado, era Chel, y no él, la diosa, la deidad emplumada, la Quetzalcóatl femenina. Mientras, ella seguía desnuda a su lado, hablando de los quetzales, y mientras así fuera, él se jugaría el alma. Chel, el quetzal. Chel.

Cómo recordaba esas conversaciones escuchadas sólo a mitad, ahora que la metáfora de los quetzales adquiría toda su verdadera, y terrible, envergadura. Tuvo que sentarse, en la única silla de la habitación de aquella ruinosa posada en Cádiz, mientras escuchaba sonar la voz de Chel, lamentando profundamente no haberle prestado más atención en su momento, sopesando en silencio la historia de los malditos pájaros. Los quetzales son pájaros solitarios, Tulio. No se los puede aprisionar. A pesar de que Chel estaba usando otras palabras para decírselo, eso fue lo que Tulio oyó. Soy un quetzal, Tulio, necesito volar libre. No puedes retenerme. Y Tulio supo, al igual que supo que estaba perdido la primera vez que ella lo tocó, que no había nada que él pudiera hacer o decir para evitarlo. Eso era todo. Y agradecía en el alma que Chel siguiera siendo la persona franca y cristalina que hizo que el corazón se le saltara en el pecho una vez, hacía ya dos años, en una ciudad de leyenda. Nada de circunloquios. Nada de subterfugios. Lo mínimo que se merecía era la verdad. No había otra.

-Adiós, Tulio –dijo su voz, esa voz que escuchaba por última vez, y la sombra de Chel desapareció en el umbral, alzando el vuelo, alejándose para siempre y convirtiendo a Tulio, por primera vez en su vida, en un hombre verdaderamente quebrado.

* * *

**Hola! Soy nueva en esto de los fanfic y aún no domino del todo esta dichosa interfaz (no digamos ya el sutil arte de escribir un fanfiction), pero aquí está mi humilde intento. Éste es el primer capítulo, el de Tulio; habrá dos más. Estáis invitadísimos a comentar, sugerir y emitir críticas. Pero bonito, claro X3**


	2. Chel

De niña, cuando no tenía nada más que hacer para distraer el hambre, Chel solía observar a los pájaros. Envidiaba desde el fondo de su alma su capacidad de volar. Los peces nadaban siempre en su charca, y las personas caminaban de aquí para allá sobre sus dos pies, siguiendo caminos previamente trazados. Pero los pájaros no tenían esas limitaciones. Para un ave no existían senderos, ni límites; el aire no tenía paredes, ni dueño. Si un ave se sentía hambrienta, amenazada, o tal vez incluso triste, simplemente tenía que desplegar las alas y alzar el vuelo, y pronto tendría bajo sus garras las charcas, los senderos, las montañas, un mundo infinitamente más grande del de personas y bestias. Y Chel las observaba fascinada y celosa, admirando esos plumajes que coronaban a príncipes y sacerdotes, identificando los cantos de cada uno: águilas, sastrecillos, sinsontes, azulejos. Quetzales. Los pájaros podían despegar y marcharse si su vida no les placía. Chel, no.

Apenas recordaba a sus padres, ni la epidemia que se los llevó junto con los hermanos que seguramente tenía, dejándola confusa ante su propia supervivencia y sin un solo valedor sobre la faz de la tierra. No había futuro para una huérfana como ella; servidumbre, prostitución, pocas opciones más le deparaba la vida, y ninguna era halagüeña. Ni siquiera en El Dorado las cosas pintaban bien para una mujer sola. Pero Chel no poseía como único capital el pelo reluciente, los ojos profundos y las curvas vertiginosas que su cuerpo tendría a bien regalarle años más tarde; su dote más valiosa, eso lo supo bien pronto, era su astucia. Se las arregló para sobrevivir con pequeñas raterías, y aprendió a intercambiar favores por alimento y protección. Los habitantes de la ciudad la miraban con desprecio, pero aceptaban sus servicios como mensajera, porteadora o incluso ladrona, si la ocasión lo requería. Cuando creció y descubrió que el bamboleo de sus caderas generosas hipnotizaba por igual a hombres y mujeres, pensó que por qué no sacar provecho de ellas también; se paseaba por la ciudad vestida de un modo que ninguna mujer honrada en su sano juicio habría exhibido, con un cuchillo pequeño remetido en el taparrabos. Vendía y regalaba según necesidad y gusto, pero no se dejaba robar.

Para cuando Miguel y Tulio aparecieron en El Dorado, el día de su fallido intento de fuga, toda la ciudad la conocía, algunos de manera más bíblica que otros. En cuanto descubrió el engaño de aquellos dos atractivos pillastres, supo que ellos eran la respuesta a los anhelos de la niña que aún vivía en su interior, una niña que no había cesado de observar a los pájaros, ansiando algo mejor. En El Dorado estaba atrapada por su posición social y su (ausencia de) reputación; en la ciudad de oro era difícil entrar, y aun más difícil salir. Pero aquellos dos jóvenes extraños jugando a ser dioses, supo Chel enseguida, eran su largamente esperado viaje de salida. Había en ellos la misma astucia que Chel tenía a gala en sí misma, pero aderezada con diferentes talantes: estaba el flemático, neurótico y eficiente Tulio, y el soñador y artístico Miguel. Habría mentido de decir que no se enamoró un poco de los dos al conocerlos. Ellos simbolizaban todo lo que ella deseaba: pícaros, estafadores, amantes de la vida y las aventuras. Y, ahora que los tenía a su alcance, Chel sabía cómo conseguirlo ella también. Sólo tenía que arrimarse al árbol que mejor sombra daba, y halagarlo un poco, como había hecho siempre. Era tan fácil que daba risa.

Luego, claro, vinieron los contratiempos inesperados. Las tensiones entre el poder religioso y el poder civil, encarnados en el sumo sacerdote y el jefe. El ataque de Tzekel-Kan y su gigantesco jaguar de piedra comandado por magia maligna, por ejemplo. Aunque Chel sabía que lo más inesperado de todo había sido Tulio. Ese español estirado, que se las daba de frío, y que había caído rendido en sus brazos a la primera de cambio, enamorado como un adolescente, inocente como si fuera su primer amor. Tal vez lo fuera. Tal vez no. Para Chel, lo fue.

Trató de repetirse a sí misma que eso era lo último que debía hacer; inútiles todas las veces que se reconvino a sí misma "¡sólo es un negocio!". Ella también se había enamorado, y sentía que el mundo, la mítica España, la libertad, ya no importaban tanto. Sólo quería hacer feliz a Tulio, el resto era secundario. Cuando finalmente emprendieron el camino hacia un futuro incierto, tres pillos y un caballo, el corazón de Chel latía como un tambor, como los cascos de Altivo hollando el camino hacia su porvenir, como late el corazón de una muchacha enamorada.

Ahora, frente a Tulio, pronunciando unas palabras que lo herirían para siempre las dijera como las dijera, su corazón latía como las alas de un quetzal enjaulado, desesperado por escapar de su prisión. No podía seguir. Había amado a ese hombre, que muriese ahí mismo si mentía, pero ya había saboreado su ración de felicidad a su lado, y sentía que era hora de continuar. Tulio había sido un dulce y hermoso alto en su camino, pero no podía quedarse en él para siempre, viendo marchitarse su vida y sus posibilidades. No había peleado con uñas y dientes un lugar en los bajos fondos de El Dorado, vendiendo hasta el alma, robando, intrigando y soñando con ser dueña de su propio destino, para acabar convirtiéndose en esposa y dueña de casa. Y menos en España, donde su piel cobriza y su acento atraían miradas de extrañeza, cuando no de asco, donde la ropa era tan pesada y oprimente como los prejuicios, donde sólo era la mujer india de un estafador.

No. Siempre había tenido grandes planes, y esos planes sólo la incluían a ella. Ni marido, ni hijos, ni siquiera un amigo tan fiel y cariñoso como Miguel había revelado ser. No podía quedarse junto a Tulio, renunciar a sus sueños por él y dejar que el amor que le tuvo se fuera resecando hasta decantar en rencor y odio. Él no se merecía eso. Por eso fue concisa y directa, por eso se marchó lo más deprisa posible, deseando que él fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para olvidarla. Una parte de ella siempre lo amaría, y se dolía de haberlo herido. Pero el resto… el resto era un quetzal joven y airoso, esponjando las plumas en el aire marítimo de Cádiz, listo para volar.

Su vida la estaba esperando.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer! Llegamos al ecuador de la historia. Espero que os haya gustado, o por lo menos interesado, la visión de la ruptura desde la perspectiva de Chel. La verdad es que siempre me pareció un personaje tristemente infraexplotado; ejerce sólo de chica sexy y de interés romántico, pero nunca sabemos nada de su historia, ni de sus motivaciones para dejar El Dorado (no sé si en el misterioso primer montaje de Will Finn sobre el que corren tantas historias sería diferente), así que aquí intento acercarme un poco más a ella y darle una trama propia.  
Agradeceré eternamente cualquier comentario ^^**


	3. Miguel

Cuando Miguel se cruzó con Chel aquella tarde en la escalera de la posada, supo de inmediato lo que había pasado. Llevaba días, meses viendo las señales. Normalmente, ponderar todas las variables que podían ir mal y ver venir las catástrofes de lejos era cosa de Tulio, pero Tulio estaba obnubilado, enamorado, tan feliz en la rutina que él y Chel habían construido que no supo, o no quiso ver. Sonrisas más temblorosas, miradas perdidas en el vacío, paseos errantes por el puerto. Miguel, mal que le pesara, había adquirido algo de la intuición de su amigo con el tiempo. No en vano era él, y nadie más, la persona más cercana a Tulio. No importaba que Chel pareciera haberle disputado el puesto, él nunca dudó.

Al verlo, Chel se detuvo, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Ella también sabía que él lo sabía, y no se mostró incómoda ni avergonzada; lo único que Miguel percibió fue la honda tristeza de quien ha hecho lo que sabe correcto, aunque no sea lo que deseaba. También vio algo más, un destello de alivio en sus enormes ojos marrones.

-Cuida de él, Miguel –dijo.

- Es lo que llevo haciendo casi toda mi vida –replicó él, tan serio como ella-. Y lo seguiré haciendo hasta que me muera, Dios mediante.

-No lo pongo en duda. Desde luego has hecho mucho más por él de lo que yo hice nunca. Él te merece –y Miguel percibió en la pena con que dijo esas últimas palabras que había un "yo no" implícito. Chel susurró un "adiós, Miguel", y emprendió el camino escaleras abajo.

-¿Lo quisiste al menos? –preguntó bruscamente. Chel se volvió.

-Más que a mi vida. Por eso me voy.

Miguel esperó a que la puerta de la posada se cerrara a espaldas de Chel antes de continuar subiendo por las escaleras.

¿Qué iba a decirle? Se había enfrentado a muchos Tulios en lo que llevaban de andadura: al Tulio histérico, al Tulio aburrido, al Tulio charlatán, al malhumorado, al histriónico y al bromista. Pero nunca había tenido que lidiar con un Tulio con el corazón roto. Ya antes de estar ante él se sentía estúpido. Conocía a Tulio desde que eran dos adolescentes harapientos corriendo descalzos por las calles, el alegre rubito sevillano y el manchego irascible, metiendo la mano en las faltriqueras ajenas y engatusando a los incautos, y Miguel siempre había dado por hecho que entre ellos no hacían falta las palabras. Tulio y él se habían entendido desde el principio sólo con miradas, con gestos, con pequeños movimientos. Sus ojos hablaban por ellos. No era algo que hubiesen aprendido a hacer para favorecer su negocio; era algo que había _nacido_ entre ellos desde el primerísimo día de su amistad. Algo que Chel y Tulio nunca habían tenido, reflexionó Miguel unos instantes antes de abrir la puerta de la habitación. Pero eso no habría estado bien decirlo, y menos ahora. Suspirando, empujó la puerta.

Tulio estaba sentado en la única silla de la pieza, de cara a él, con la espalda encorvada y los antebrazos sobre los muslos. Nunca las ojeras que la vida de pícaro dejaba bajo sus ojos habían sido tan evidentes. Miguel lo miró intensamente, a pesar de que los ojos de Tulio estaban perdidos en la nada, escrutando su propia desgracia.

-Tulio… -llamó, intentando sonreír con simpatía para quitarle hierro al asunto. Tulio no se movió en lo más mínimo, como si estuviera tallado en la misma madera de la silla. Sólo transcurridos un par de latidos parpadeó lentamente, dándole a entender que sabía que estaba allí. Miguel renunció a su estrategia y entró en la habitación.

Las miles de aventuras que él y Tulio habían vivido juntos volaban en su cabeza como un torbellino de imágenes. Los veía huyendo, riendo, huyendo, tramando y huyendo otra vez, siempre codo con codo, siempre como una sola entidad. "Las cosas vuelven a ser como siempre deberían haber sido" pensó, aunque no se atrevió a decirlo. Llevaba dos años reprimiendo esa sensación, egoísta a su entender, de que Chel sobraba, de que no era más que una cuña entre ellos dos. Sabía que era injusto con ella, pues Chel había sido una estupenda compañera de correrías, artera y socarrona, que nunca se quejaba de privaciones ni de accidentes. Así que había callado, callado y callado, fingiendo haber olvidado la ira que lo embargó cuando Tulio y Chel se enredaron allá en El Dorado y él se sintió más traicionado que nunca en su vida. No se consentía a sí mismo esa clase de emociones rastreras. Él era, ante todo, el mejor amigo, el compañero, el socio y la única familia de Tulio, y eso no iba a cambiar por una chica más o menos. Así que sonrió y continuó, con la habilidad de quien está acostumbrado a participar en farsas. Chel no era la única aliviada esa tarde en la escalera.

Se colocó delante de Tulio, un poco ladeado, y puso una mano en su hombro. Tulio tardó un rato en reaccionar, pero finalmente movió un poco la cabeza en su dirección, mostrando que le prestaba atención.

-Todo irá bien –dijo Miguel suavemente.

-Miguel, las cosas NUNCA van bien –gruñó Tulio-. Y menos ahora.

¿Qué podía decir, qué más, qué demonios podía decir? se preguntó Miguel desesperado, ansiando un remedio mágico para el dolor de su amigo, que parecía penetrar en él desde la mano con que lo tocaba, hasta empaparlo por dentro. Había tantas cosas que quería decirle. Que sí que todo iría bien. Que las cosas siempre habían ido bien, a pesar de las dificultades, porque lo tenía a su lado. Que saldrían adelante, juntos, como siempre habían hecho. Que él saltaría de tejado en tejado, se batiría en duelo con toda la guardia urbana, se bajaría los calzones delante del mismísimo Carlos I con tal de verlo sonreír de nuevo. Que él estaría ahí siempre; que él nunca lo abandonaría. Todas aquellas palabras eran un torrente casi incontenible dentro de él. Cosas que ansiaba decir, y aun más, cosas nunca dichas, cosas que él ni siquiera había osado enunciar con el pensamiento. Si tan sólo… si tan sólo Tulio lo mirara y comprendiese, librándolo de tener que decirlo…

-Irán bien, ya verás –dijo con sencillez, y la mano puesta en el hombro de Tulio resbaló hasta su barbilla, desde donde lo obligó a levantar la mirada. Tulio se encontró con una exhibición de las mejores muecas-de-hacer-reír de Miguel.

-No me pongas caras –espetó, incapaz de reírse en un momento semejante. Pero Miguel vio algo, la sombra, la semilla de una risa futura jugueteando en las comisuras de sus labios. Sus ojos se habían encontrado, y habían hablado. "Te cuidaré" decía esa mirada. "Estaré siempre a tu lado. Acataré tus malditos planes. Te reiré los chistes. Te seguiré a donde sea. Te… te…"

Asustado de repente, Miguel rompió el contacto y rodeó la silla, colocándose a la espalda de Tulio, muy, muy cerca. El corazón se le había desbocado. No, aún no, se repetía. Silencioso, se inclinó hasta rodear los hombros de Tulio con sus brazos, escondiendo la cara en su cuello, y se imbricaron como dos piezas de marquetería hechas la una para la otra. Era fascinante cómo sus cuerpos, al igual que sus mentes, siempre encontraban la manera de acoplarse, como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo. Aunque ninguno de los dos lo admitía a plena luz del día, muchas noches frías habían dormido así, dándose calor mutuamente; así era como Tulio había abrazado a Miguel el día en que sus padres murieron, hacía casi veinte años.

Permanecieron así largo tiempo, Tulio quieto, Miguel abrazándolo, respirando quedamente el olor inconfundible de su piel, sin moverse más de lo necesario. No hacía falta. Hoy no. Finalmente, después de lo que podrían haber sido horas, Tulio levantó un brazo y puso la mano sobre las manos de Miguel, estrechándolas con firmeza, y su sien buscó la frente del otro. Hoy no, se dijo Miguel, pero tal vez algún día. Tal vez algún día, inesperadamente.

Y ante esa esperanza sintió que su corazón se henchía rojo de luz y alado, como el pecho granate de un quetzal justo antes de alzar el vuelo.

* * *

**Y así acabamos! No pude resistirme al slash. Soy un caso perdido ^^U. Pero admitámoslo, estos dos hacen una pareja estupenda.**  
** Ya sabéis, si os ha gustado, os ha resultado interesante u os parece directamente una basura... comentario! Ah, y quien encuentre la alusión a la banda sonora de la película que he colado en la trama gana un gallifante ^^  
**

**Besos,**

**Belsan/.**


End file.
